Façon Leonhart
by Redfoxline
Summary: Après la destruction de Trabia, Selphie est dans une mauvaise passe. Tout le monde doit essayer de lui remonter le moral. Squall s'y met aussi...à sa façon. Oneshot!


Comme il s'y était attendu une heure plus tôt, la chose avait pris une envergure inconcevable dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Instinctivement il avait compris que tout ça allait tourner au drame et il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir appréhendé l'évènement en se préparant psychologiquement : à savoir s'enfiler trois cafés « noirs, sans sucre sans rien et très très forts, s'il vous plait madame » au petit-déjeuner, se brûlant la gorge au sens propre du terme mais emmagasinant ainsi une quantité de caféine assez importante pour affronter tout genre d'épreuves. A croire qu'en ce bas monde on ne peut rien faire sans que Dame Sentiment ne vous tombe dessus et n'écrase vos si beaux principes à grands coups de pieds. Il s'était forgé de cette façon : suivre encore et toujours les règles que l'on s'était imposées mais surtout ne jamais réagir sans une solide réflexion, basée sur des faits rationnels. Exactement le contraire de la personne située en face de lui et qui, à présent, hurlait à pleins poumons le manque total d'humanité dont il avait fait preuve. Les yeux de Linoa brillaient d'éclairs, c'était loin d'être de bon augure. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'elle disait, trop plongé dans ses pensées, mais affectait une mine d'attention neutre. Il ne pouvait se permettre de l'envoyer sur les roses. Tout d'abord parce que cela lui reviendrait dans la figure un jour ou l'autre, probablement au moment où il serait en difficulté pour imposer une décision et qu'en plus avoir une jeune sorcière à ce point réactive contre soi, même pour ce qu'il considérait comme une broutille, n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une perspective attirante.

Bien que tout obstacle puisse être bravé selon la politique de Squall, il doutait très sérieusement d'une victoire du bon sens sur le sentiment de compassion qui bouillait dans le corps de la résistante. Il aurait cependant aimé pouvoir la raisonner. Tous les mots du monde n'avaient pas le pouvoir de changer les choses, pas le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie, pas le pouvoir de transformer en bâtiments neufs les ruines fumantes de Trabia. Il n'avait pas adressé une seule parole de réconfort à la plus exubérante de ses coéquipières pour l'unique raison que cela ne réparerait pas les dégâts causés par les missiles ennemis sur la ville universitaire qu'elle affectionnait tant. A ses yeux ne pas lui mentir relevait de la loyauté mais pour Linoa ne pas lui apporter de soutien tenait plus de l'égoïsme.

Question de point de vue, naturellement.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la nouvelle non plus. Après tout, lui aussi avait assisté au lancé des missiles !

-Va lui parler ! C'est toi le chef après tout !

Une brusque envie de tout casser l'envahi et si Squall ne s'était pas entraîné toutes ces années à ne rien laisser paraître il aurait volontiers cédé sous le coup de la colère.

-Faire de moi le « chef » ne me relègue pas au rang des dieux, grinça-t-il.

Sa réplique pour le moins acide sembla troubler un instant la jeune rebelle. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire… ?

-Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse je ne suis pas plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre. Et tu sais bien que je suis bien loin d'atteindre ton niveau dans les relations humaines. Ce que Selphie vient de perdre, personne ne le lui rendra jamais. Ni toi, ni moi. Je ne suis pas _Dieu _! Je ne _peux pas_ résoudre tous les problèmes ! Je ne _sais pas_ ce qu'il faut lui dire pour qu'elle aille mieux !

Immédiatement il se rencogna sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce sentiment…aucun de ses amis n'avait été gradé au titre de chef d'équipe. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait l'angoisse de se retrouver avec les mains des personnes à qui elles tenaient le plus entre ses mains…

Aucun ne pouvait comprendre combien chaque prise de décision lui tiraillait les entrailles. Une peur si puissante qu'elle tétanisait ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Que se passerait-il le jour où il choisirait la mauvaise option et qu'un des siens perdrait la vie ? Il venait déjà de retirer à Selphie tout ce qu'elle possédait qui lui était précieux, en préférant n'envoyer personne à Trabia.

L'expression de Linoa changea. Son visage perdit tout signe de colère et ses yeux se remplirent d'hésitation. Se pouvait-il qu'elle comprenne… ?

-Tu te sens coupable ?

Coupable ? Un mot auquel sa pensée ne se serait pas tout de suite raccrochée. Mais maintenant qu'elle émettait cette hypothèse, Squall se posait sérieusement la question : se sentait-il coupable ? Il ne pensait pas avoir été dans le tort même lorsqu'il avait établi sa tactique. Si elle avait été si mauvaise, les autres l'auraient arrêté, non ? Pourtant il aurait aimé ne pas avoir été mêlé à cette histoire.

-Je regrette…d'avoir échoué. Je déteste perdre.

Son ton suffisant ne dupa personne. Evidemment qu'il culpabilisait. Qui n'aurait pas ressenti ça dans une situation semblable ? Il avait des responsabilités et il n'avait pas sût les assumer pleinement.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, fit simplement la jeune femme. Ca aurait pu être pire, bien pire. La BGU aurait pu être détruite elle aussi. Alors là, Selphie aurait vraiment tout perdu…et toi aussi.

Si Squall ne témoigna aucune gratitude les mots de réconfort l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Mine de rien, c'était vrai que ça réchauffait un peu de savoir quelqu'un derrière soi…

-Je dois en conclure que tu as fini ? J'ai des choses à faire.

Linoa soupira, se contentant d'un hochement de tête approbateur avant de lui céder le passage. En passant près d'elle, le brun lui frôla l'épaule. Elle doutait de l'efficacité de ses paroles. A en juger par la réaction de son ami, il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle lui avait dit et n'irait pas voir la brunette. Elle devrait se charger de lui remonter le moral avec les autres, sans lui. Et pourtant Hyne savait combien cela aurait fait du bien à la Trabienne de le voir lui montrer de la compassion. Depuis toujours Selphie le voyait comme un grand frère protecteur. Si seulement il pouvait s'en rendre compte…

L'impact qu'il avait sur Zell et Selphie était énorme. Un mot de sa part suffisait à les décourager ou à les rendre plus forts. Sa force renvoyait aux autres l'image d'un garçon imperturbable et indestructible. En sa présence, on se sentait en sécurité. Et s'il disait que tout allait bien alors on sentait que tout allait bien. Un simple « ça va aller » aurait suffi à toute l'équipe. Bien qu'elle aurait pu lui dicter mot pour mot sa conduite afin d'améliorer le moral des troupes, elle préférait se taire. Elle voulait que cela vienne réellement de lui, rien que de lui.

Squall, lui, n'avait pas perdu son temps. C'était une chose qu'il faisait rarement d'ailleurs. Sa courte discussion avec Linoa lui avait fait prendre conscience d'un fait très important : un mot d'une personne avait la capacité de changer votre solitude en espoir. Il était loin d'être doué en discours et n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser les mots pour faire comprendre à sa subordonnée qu'il était derrière elle. Alors il emploierait un chemin différent.

Façon Léonhart.

Quand Selphie entra dans sa chambre après un long entraînement, elle s'écroula sur son lit, vidée. De toute sa vie jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi exténuée. Sa volonté tombait en dessous de zéro dès qu'elle pensait à l'échec de sa dernière mission, entraînant avec elle le peu de force physique qu'elle gardait. Elle tentait de noyer sa peine sous diverses occupations. Aujourd'hui remise à niveau avec Quistis. Hier journée à Balamb avec Irvine, tout juste sorti de l'infirmerie. Demain, mise à jour de son site web avec le cow-boy et Linoa puis bénévolat avec Zell à la bibliothèque. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elle avait peur. Qu'était-il donc advenu de Trabia et de sa fac ? Pourquoi n'avait-on pas de nouvelles ?

-Ne te creuse pas trop la tête avec ce genre de choses. Ca ne sert à rien.

La voix habituellement distante de Squall coupa net le silence de la chambre de la brunette. Il la fixait, neutre comme lui seul savait le rester, calmement adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte qu'elle avait oubliée de refermer. Sans doute l'expression de tristesse sur son visage ne lui avait pas échappée. Elle ne cherchait pas trop à la cacher, d'ailleurs. Elle s'étonna de sa présence à haute voix. Depuis leur retour ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, à peine.

-Le lion est sorti de sa tanière ? le taquina-t-elle en se levant de son lit. Tu t'ennuies ou tu viens me supplier de t'intégrer au Comité d'organisation ?

Elle gloussa quand le brun haussa un sourcil, doutant sérieusement de la santé mentale de sa coéquipière.

-Je n'aime pas les fêtes.

-Il faudra un jour que tu me dises ce que tu aimes. Il faudrait que tu essaies les trucs d'étudiants normaux, histoire de voir si le quotidien des mortels te convient, ô grand maître de la gunblade !

-J'ai encore un peu du mal avec les hot-dogs mais je me suis habitué aux bretzels, répondit-il d'un ton égal. Avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à rester plus de quatre minutes à parler avant la fin de l'année.

Elle éclata franchement de rire à l'entente de la référence à Linoa qui disait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à mener une conversation plus de quatre minutes tant il se confinait sur lui-même. Etrangement il était bavard, aujourd'hui. Et plutôt détendu. Elle devinait que ce n'était pas tout à fait un hasard et qu'une tornade bleue était passée par là. Néanmoins elle ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet et agit comme si ce qui ce passait était une scène du quotidien.

-Alors…commença-t-elle, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Quoi de neuf ?

-On va à Trabia.

-Hein ?

-On va à Trabia, répéta-t-il. On ne savait pas par où commencer alors quand Quistis a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour eux, on a décidé d'y passer. Juste pour voir ce qui est arrivé…

La jeune fille ne resta pas sans voix bien longtemps. Une exclamation de joie où perçait un fil de soulagement s'éleva dans les airs et parcourut les couloirs des dortoirs. Les coins de lèvres du brun se redressèrent légèrement, ébauchant un sourire devant cette réaction énergique qui correspondait bien mieux à son amie que sa dépression des derniers jours, puis il ajouta :

-Je ne sais pas si on fait bien de t'emmener. Peut-être que tout est détruit, et on sait que ça ne te réussira pas mais on pense que c'est mieux que de rester dans l'incertitude.

Il se redressa et lui adressa un signe de la main pour conclure :

-Demain. 8 heures. Dans le hall. Prends quelques sorts de soins, au cas où.

Sur ces paroles il quitta la pièce, ne laissant pas le temps à la brune d'émettre le moindre remerciement. Dans le fond, il n'y avait pas besoin. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et ne voyait rien que la possibilité d'enfin découvrir le sort de son université et de ses membres. Sa gratitude allait vers tous ses camarades qui l'avaient soutenue malgré son manque total de bonne humeur, mais surtout vers Squall. Il ne fallait pas sortir d'une grande école pour deviner que sous le « on » du chef d'équipe se cachait en réalité un « je ». Comme d'habitude il disait les choses à sa manière et cachait ses actes personnels derrière la volonté du collectif. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas servi de grand discours, et peut-être que le lendemain elle retrouverait le Squall indifférent et distant, mais il avait sut lui redonner courage en réalisant son souhait le plus cher.

Le réconfort…façon Léonhart.


End file.
